1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a safety lifeline used for boating purposes in emergency situations.
2. Description of Related Art
Boating is recreational activity enjoyed by millions of people on a yearly basis. Recreational boats come in various sizes and categories such as the small kayak or paddleboat and larger boats such as cruisers, sailboats or yachts. Many individuals enjoy recreational boating, however one critical aspect of boating is safety in case of emergency accident. Some of the safety devices used by boaters include life jackets, floatation devices, distress signals, and satellite location devices. In the situation where a wreck has occurred or a boat has capsized, the occupants may be tossed into the nearby waters and are subject to rough currents or any dangerous marine life such as sharks. Although a floatation device such as a life jacket may assist the individual to remain afloat, many times a floatation device alone isn't sufficient due to the shock of the accident, weather conditions and/or physical limitations especially where an individual may be lost at sea for a period of time. Further, it is more difficult to locate an individual who is separated from his boat as opposed to locating individuals that are near or at least in close proximity to the damaged or cap sized boat. Many times a capsized boat will remain afloat and provide an object for the victims to hold on to until help arrives. Although it may be feasible to maintain a grip or mount oneself on a capsized boat it would be a difficult task over a period of time due to the water conditions or inclimate weather. It would therefore be advantageous to have a lifeline that may be allow an individual to attach the capsized boat until help arrives.